


My Angels

by missjeonghanista



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Angst, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Someone dies, Threesome - M/M/M, bitter bitches, dont ask why this exists, i cried making this lol, idk what to tag should be a tag, idk why i made this, oopsies, seungcheol is a police, u wont too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-09 14:16:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18918697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missjeonghanista/pseuds/missjeonghanista
Summary: the title is cliche as fuck i know plis ignoreJeonghan drinks too much and he hallucinates. That happens to the very best of us when we drink way past our limits.But this time, Jeonghan doesn't want to stop. Reality is too bitter for his taste.Someone precious is waiting for him to stop running away though, so he decides to let go.





	My Angels

Jeonghan thinks it’s the blank stare Jisoo keeps getting instead of answers to his questions that’s causing this to happen. Because his best friend of 10 years will never just up and leave him in a bar, when he knows that he’s had too much to drink.

Or maybe he will and _is_ doing so.

Jeonghan shrugs, smiles up at that cute bartender and asks for another bottle of beer. Halfway through his 5th-5th?, is it the 5th already?- bottle, he sees a familiar silhouette stepping into the bar. Now, it’s a work night and there are not many people in the bar so his line of vision is particularly clear towards the entrance.

And fuck, it’s Seungcheol.

Jeonghan pulls the edge of his jacket up and bows his head down in a hurry, trying his best to shrink himself as small as he can so maybe then, _maybe_ Seungcheol won’t see him.

“Yoon Jeonghan.”

Ahhhh, so much for his hope.

“Choi Seungcheol!” Jeonghan gives him the sincerest grin he can fake, which is saying a lot since he has a reputation for being a sweet-smiling salesman.

“Come, two bottles of beer please.” Jeonghan requests sweetly even as he feels Seungcheol shooting daggers at him.

“You can’t be angry at Jisoo for being rational. You know that.” Jeonghan feels the smile falter, because he’s wished for one second Seungcheol won’t talk about it.

He gives Seungcheol a cold look, feels himself slipping out of his drunken state as Seungcheol’s heavy gaze drinks him up. He sighs. Why did he put in all that effort running away from this man if he’s just going to be here, sitting and drinking beside him barely a month after?

“I’m sorry. I’m a mess.” Jeonghan laughs suddenly and his companion places a comforting hand on his back.

“Jisoo misses you. I miss you too.” Seungcheol coaxes slowly. Jeonghan shrugs and looks, _really looks_ at Seungcheol.

“It hurts.” He confesses and Seungcheol smiles at him fondly.

“Of course it does, we love each other, remember?” Seungcheol slips his hand into Jeonghan’s and for a moment, the two of them just stare at their identical rings, etched with their initials.

“I don’t want this. Can’t we start again?” Jeonghan is desperate and in so much pain, the pain reflected back in him through Cheol’s eyes.

“I wish we can.”

“I love you. Always. Forever. I wish I can follow you.”

“Jisoo? You’ll leave him alone here?” Seungcheol asks, his voice as sincere and warm as Jeonghan remembers it.

“You’re evil, do you know that?” Jeonghan retorts back, pursing his lips like a little kid. Seungcheol simply laughs, and that sensation warms Jeonghan up like only he and Jisoo can.

”I know. Sorry, for leaving. Though I don’t have much choice.” Seungcheol’s face is bitter, contorted with pain and Jeonghan reaches out, rubbing the frown away from his handsome face.

“Is this the last time?” his voice is timid and Seungcheol nods, kisses on his hand.

“Love Jisoo a lot for me too. Don't make him cry.” Seungcheol chuckles, kisses the top of his head and leaves.

Jeonghan strains his ears to hear his footsteps leaving the bar and tears start to roll down once it fades away to nothingness.

Jeonghan pulls out his phone and presses 2.

_Hello?_

“Jisoo, pick me up?”

* * *

 

Jeonghan remembers a moment long ago when a ride with Jisoo is never boring. It’s funny, happy and he felt blessed to even have Jisoo in the driver’s seat. He wonders why it’s so hard to be grateful of the little things. Life has given him a taste of pure happiness and the fact that it’s robbed away from him is painful enough.

“I met Seungcheol.” He starts once Jisoo kills the engine in the parking lot of their apartment complex. Jisoo stares at him, hard and Jeonghan stares back, bleary-eyed.

“That;’s not funny, Han.” Jisoo grits between clenched teeth and Jeonghan shakes his head quickly.

“I’m not joking.”

Jisoo jumps out of the car, walking in steadfast paces towards the lift. Jeonghan tries to keep up with his long strides but he’s still midly drunk and he can’t even balance his body enough to run.

“Jisoo!” He calls out and Jisoo stops.

He turns around and Jeonghan realises he’s crying.

His beautiful Jisoo is _crying_.

 

_Fuck and I just promised Cheol._

 

“Do you think this is funny?! He’s dead, Han! Seungcheol is _**dead**_! I know you miss him, I miss him too! I love him too! I love him just as much as you do! It’s painful for me too…it, it hurts…it always hurts…”

Jisoo falls to his knees. His cries echoed in the empty parking lot and Jeonghan, swaying as he comes closer to Jisoo, kneels down in front of his lover.

“I’m sorry. I let you down.” He pulls the younger boy into his arms and for god knows how long, they sit there, two men broken by love, trying to mend one another.

* * *

Jeonghan puts down purple roses.

Jisoo puts down lavenders.

They’re their favourite flowers as Seungcheol used to mention every time he bought bunches of both for any happy occasion. It’s Jeonghan’s idea because he wants Seungcheol to know they remember his kindness, his love for romantic gestures, his caringness.

“Stupid.” Jeonghan says at the cold tombstone that resembles nothing of the warmth Seungcheol had.

“Why you have to go and save people?” Jeonghan starts, scowling at that picture of Seungcheol in his uniform.

“Of course you have to. Since when can you resist being a hero?” Jisoo continues, breathing out a wet chuckle.

“I’m not causing trouble for Jisoo anymore, so you don’t have to worry, ghost Seungcheol.” His chest puffs out a little in vain pride and Jisoo eyes him weirdly.

“He still doesn’t want to go for groceries, though.” Jisoo reports and Jeonghan holds back his cursing.

Somehow, cursing in a graveyard doesn’t seem right, even if he did called a dead man stupid.

“I’ll love Jisoo a lot for you too, so you just go on ahead and secure sweet spots for us in heaven, okay?’ A sweet spring breeze flows through as if it’s the nature giving an answer and Jeonghan smiles.

“I’m sure it’s hard for Jeonghan to have a spot in heaven, but try, please.” Jisoo jokes and Jeonghan doesn’t hold back now, shoving his side and pursing.

“I’m an angel, okay?” Jisoo laughs as if to say 'you really believe that?' and the angelic man heaves out a huge breath.

“Happy 4th anniversary, Cheol.” He says and Jisoo links their hands quickly, touching their rings with one another.

“We’ll come by often. Watch us grow old, you stupid cop.” Jeonghan says, slightly bitter but Jisoo puts his head on Jeonghan’s shoulder.

“Bye, Cheol.” Jisoo says, passing a kiss from his lips to the tombstone through his fingers.

They don’t cry because they promised to not cry in front of Seungcheol.

Jisoo nearly does in the car, but he reins it in because he doesn’t want their 4th anniversary to be sombre and miserable.

On the way to their apartment, they meet their housemaid, who comes by every two days to do the cleaning and laundry.

“Ouh, there was a delivery, so I took it in. I placed it on the coffee table.”

Jeonghan feels his heart clenches and looks away, just as Jisoo says his thanks.

They walk into their apartment with an out of body calmness and almost immediately, Jisoo and Jeonghan spot their gifts.

A bouquet of purple roses.

A bouquet of lavenders.

Jisoo holds on his hand as he sniffles and Jeonghan kisses the top of his head. His hand reach for a small box near the flowers and pulls off the ribbon tied around it.

 

_Happy anniversary, my angels._

_I’m sorry you have to read this_ _…_

_My work is really in the way, right?_

_Anyway, spend the day happily, okay?_

_I’ll be back soon enough!_

_From the man who’ll always love you both,_

_Choi Seungcheol_

 

Trust Seungcheol to have the insight for their anniversary gifts to be delivered if he can’t be around because of work. It used to happen all the time, pissed Jeonghan off every single time and it seemed he learnt his lesson.

Only his work hadn’t only been in the way this time.

It took him away forever.

The box has three rings, each with their initials. Jeonghan and Jisoo wear theirs and they make a twin of Seungcheol’s. Each and every day, as they placed their rings on their fingers and Cheol’s on a chain round their necks, they love him and they love him more.

Jisoo thinks it’s impossible to love anyone else as much as he loves his two soulmates.

Jeonghan thinks it’s possible to have so much love because it’s them, and they’re always special.

 

They might have lost him, but they find him in any and every part that is them.

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> huhuhuhuhyu are u guys okay? that was traumatizing i know, it's bad. comment down below what u think is remotely okay of this fic and if i should make a prequel huhuhuhu 
> 
> have an aju nice day, folks!


End file.
